


Checkmate

by mad_martha



Series: Checkmate Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff Harry makes a rash bargain with Slytherin Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a discussion at Fiction Alley Park's Best Mate thread. Someone was asking how Ron and Harry might get together if one or both of them were sorted into different houses. This is my take on it.
> 
> And since they're both very short, I've included the Christmas ficlet that follows this.

The redheaded Slytherin was alone in the Chess Club's meeting room when the dark haired, bespectacled Hufflepuff boy walked in.  He didn't look up from the board he was laying, but smiled to himself as he straightened the pawns.

"Surprise, surprise.  Everyone else is at the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match, but here _you_ are."  He waved a casual hand to the other boy.  "Come for another thrashing, Potter?"

"I've beaten you a couple of times too, Weasley," the Hufflepuff said defensively.

"Do you want an exact tally of our scores?"

"I don't see how it matters which of us wins the most," Harry Potter muttered.  "Isn't playing a good game more important?"

"Is that what Diggory tells you before Quidditch matches?" Ron Weasley scoffed.  "No wonder Hufflepuff never win the cup!"

"At least we don't have to cheat to get it," Harry retorted.  "And you still lose to Gryffindor!"

There was a tense moment, then Ron seemed to let it go.  He waved to the board.

"Well, come on then.  You're white."

Harry slid into the seat opposite and grinned unconvincingly at the openly sceptical White King.

"Don't worry, lads," he told the chess pieces encouragingly.  "Let's thrash 'em!"

One of the White Knights snorted witheringly.

"That's the spirit," Ron said, amused.  "Tell you what, Potter.  Let's raise the stakes and put a bit of an edge on your game – what do you say?"

Harry eyed him cautiously.  He didn't exactly trust the Slytherin, but kept coming back to play for reasons he didn't like to examine too closely.  There was something alluring about him – a touch of the bad boy, perhaps – coupled with that coppery hair and startlingly long red lashes that barely concealed bright blue eyes.  And he played his game of chess not only with flair but with complete honesty.  A lot of accusations could be laid on Ron Weasley, but no one ever suggested that he cheated at chess.

"Betting isn't allowed," Harry said weakly.

"Who said anything about betting?  That's gaming for money, and that's against the rules."  The tone was disapproving but Ron was smirking just a tiny bit.  "No, like I said, I'm talking about motivation here."

"Meaning?"

Ron Weasley folded his hands in front of him and gave the other boy a look reminiscent of his mischievous older twin brothers.

"Strip Chess, Potter."

A couple of the Black Pawns sniggered nastily.

"Strip … chess?" Harry faltered.

"Yeah.  For every piece you lose, you strip something off.  Robes, tie, sweater, shoes.  You get the idea?"

"Yeah, I get the idea.  Muggles play a card game like it," Harry muttered uncomfortably.

"Good.  So, are you up for it?"  Ron raised one auburn brow.  "For the honour of Hufflepuff and all that?"

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea.  There was an avid look in the other boy's eyes that made him feel very unsure of himself, as though he'd lost several articles of clothing already.  But there was a tiny, barely acknowledged voice at the back of his mind that whispered that if that there could be an upside to the arrangement – if he could just play his best game, it might be _Weasley_ who stripped off ….

One tiny note of caution held him back at the last minute.

"What if someone comes in here?" he demanded.

Ron picked up his wand and flicked it at the door, shutting and locking it.

"Happy?"

A large part of Harry knew that this was a really bad idea, but it was too late – that little voice at the back of his head was offering rash encouragement.

"Okay," he said bravely.

"Good man!" Ron said, deeply amused.  "Let's play then."

The White King sighed and shook his head despairingly at the fool Hufflepuff boy.

 

 **\- The End -**

 

 **  
_The Checkmate Christmas ficlet:_   
**

"Potter, you do know your family set-up is weird, don't you?" Ron Weasley said dryly.

They were sitting beneath the enormous Christmas tree with Harry Potter's new chess set between them, supposedly having a game, although Ron's mind wasn't entirely on the board – it was at least partially at the other end of the long drawing room, where the adults were sitting around, laughing and talking.

"What's weird about it?" Harry asked, frowning.

Ron's nose screwed up a little.  "What's not?  Your mum and dad aren't married – "

"So?  Neither are loads of other people's."

"Yeah, but loads of other people's dads don't live in a half-ruined abbey with three of their best mates, while their mum travels around all over the place doing stuff she doesn't tell anyone about."  He risked a glance at the adults.  "And I don't know if you've realised this, but I think two of your dad's mates are gay."

"Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus have been together forever," Harry said calmly.  "That's not weird at all.  And I thought you might think the abbey was fun.  It's more interesting than the last place we stayed in.  That was Uncle Sirius's parents' house and it was pretty creepy."

"Why do you move around so much anyway?"

"It's something to do with Dad's work.  They can't tell me much about it while I'm at school."

"Sounds fishy to me."

Harry grinned at him.  "Everything sounds fishy to you.  You're suspicious by nature.  And you're in check, by the way."

Ron swore.

 **\- The End -**


End file.
